To implement the Oklahoma State Cancer Plan which has been developed by the Governor of Oklahoma, the Provost of the Oklahoma University Health Sciences Center, and leading scientists, clinicians, hospital administrators and lay persons in Oklahoma. This grant will allow the implementation of this plan by aiding in 1) the development of additional community outreach programs; 2) expansion of current cancer detection capabilities; 3) increased coordination of current research efforts among Oklahoma institutions; 4) expansion of cancer educational programs and 5) initiation of new scientific programs in cancer.